Sky High, Love Low
by AirBorne51054
Summary: So apparently I'm important, that's new. If you want to see my adventures with my friends then read this, hopefully I don't bore you. Rated M for Violence, and Suggestive Jokes
1. Chapter 1

My name is Flighter Star, to clarify my gender in case it seems like a stallion/mare name, I'm a mare. About me? Well, I reside in Ponyville in the outskirts away from the ponies...I need my quiet. I also fancy reading, I enjoy walking to the library and reading books and talking with Princess Sparkle. My cutie mark, that's an interesting one, why you ask? Because I have none! You heard it here stallions and mares, Flighter Star has no purpose at life, ha! Anyway, I am a unicorn, who loves to read and listen to music you can ask anypony, I only sit down to read or listen to music, other than that, I'm always on the move. Now for physical attributes..well, my coat is a icy blue and my eyes are orange. My mane similar to 'Future' Twilight, except it wasn't burnt and it's all white, it naturally stands up on its own, weird hair. Other than my colors, I'm just like any other pony here in Equestria.

Now that my introduction rant is over, I think it's time for fresh air, yes, eggheads like me even need it. As I trotted outside, I already spotted a rainbow blur headed my way, hmm, I wonder just **_WHO _**that may be. If you didn't know it was Rainbow Dash, visit Ponyville and stare at her until you can recognize rainbow's that can talk and fly at mach speed.

"Flits! What's going on my friend?" asked rainbow blur who was only **NOW **coming to a stop, lovely, I needed the hospital again

"Absolutely nothing at all, just relaxing, about to jog around and avoid crashing into you!" I replied truthfully, worried about the bits that are about to reach the hospital's pockets.

"No time for sarcasm, plus, I'm a professional at flying, anyway we have to meet at Twilight's tree house, Princess Celestia has something for the Elements of Harmony, oh and you." said the wielder of the element of loyalty

Oh and me, why I outta..."Ok, let's head to the tree house quickly." I replied, gotta keep this PG...for now.

Since this is Rainbow Dash we are talking about, you and I already know what she is ab-BAM! Always hurts me brain dat Rainboom, eh? Such overkill, Twilight's is literally a couple seconds away.

While the sky became a large rainbow, I walked into Twilight's and saw her and the rest of her friends, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, she was out being...well flighty.

Twilight started and said the words that rocked my world.

"Princess Celestia has reported that...King Sombra is back and Discord is free and they are coming straight to Ponyville to destroy it."

I just stood there, horrified, I hope they were pulling my tail here. I laughed nervously then asked, "You're joking...right?"

They hung their heads low and it hit me like a house. We're doomed. But...why was I needed, I'm no use at all.

"But, you guys are the Elements of Harmony, not me, so how does this involve only me and nopony else?"

Rainbow Dash slowly walked in and explained my role, apparently I have something deep in me, sounds like an old mare's tale, but I don't give a hoot, it's Celestia for crying out loud, if I'm important, then so be it.

"Well I guess if I'm needed, I will be present but I have a question, why Ponyville?"

"Whaddya gettin at parderner?" asked a farm pony with a southern accent, her name was Applejack, wielder of the Element of Honesty

"Think about it, Discord wants eternal chaos over ALL of Equestria, Ponyville alone won't satisfy that. Also, Sombra wants complete control over Equestria, conquering our small community will not solve his thirst either, so why attack only Ponyville?"

The rest of the six instantly began to process what I said, why JUST Ponyville? Then, it hit me like a house again.

"They want you girls out the picture.."

"Wha-whyy?" asked a pink mare, her mane...deflating, her name is Pinkie Pie, the wielder of the Element of Laughter

"Yes dear, how did you ever get THAT conclusion?" asked a sophisticated white fur colored pony, her name is Rarity, wielder of the Element of Generosity

"I don't get it, it seems extreme." stated Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty

Even Twilight, the Element of Magic was surprised at my conclusion. "Why WOULD they?"

"You stopped them before using the Elements of Harmony and the Magic of Friendship, no?"

They all nodded.

"Well if there is no belief in Friendship and no wielders of the Elements of Harmony, that's a tremendous obstacle they've overcome leading them to almost success."

They sat there, shocked by how I thought of that so quickly, I don't blame them either, I would be open mouthed in horror knowing 2 extremely powerful forces want me and my friends to just drop dead.

Soon, they began to start sobbing sure they've overcome both of them, but at one time and knowing that their lives and everything they love is on the line? It's heartbreaking that not only I brought this information to them, but I left with the weight of 7 heavy broken hearts inside of me.

When I reached home, I laid on my bed, and let the tears flow from my eyes, and choked out "I mess everything up don't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

After crying myself silly, I got up and wiped my eyes with a hoofkerchief thank Celestia for magic. I'm too lazy. I noticed it was ridiculously dark, it was only noon when I left Twilight's! Now's it around 1 in the morning. Fabulous. I would go back to sleep like the fat mare I am, but I decided against it since if I slept more I'd be even more tired, science is a jerk isn't it? So I decided to walk around Ponyville knowing well aware, nopony is awake besides me, it's too early to be awake. During my Ponyville stroll I notice some benches, so I sit there and think about yesterday. Sombra and Discord? Together, sounds like overkill? Wrong, it is overkill. Wasn't Discord reformed though and Sombra stopped? How in Equestria did Sombra get free if so, is Candace and the Crystal Empire safe?

I looked up and stared at the starry sky, this really isn't good for my head, I'm thinking like a scholar, that's not my thing, it's Twilight's. Speaking of the genius mare, how are she and her friends coping? Are they even remotely well, they probably hate me, should apologize for giving them such horrifying thoughts, maybe I was over thinking like I usually do. As I stared at the starry sky, I thought the stars changed for a second and formed a constellation of my...mother. Maybe I'm hallucinating, but either way, I miss her constellation or not, she was the only one I ever talked to and understood me, good mother.

Before I noticed it, while staring at the starry sky, tears were falling down my cheeks again, yes I cry a lot, and I'm not afraid to either. I wasn't choking or anything this time though, don't want to wake anypony up, they deserve their sleep. As I looked onto the sky it began to change to a lighter color, which means the sun is making it's happy face to our half of Equestria. Better look on, this sight is not one I want to miss, I love the sun rising and setting, provides a beautiful sight. As I stared at the sun I began to smile, and the tears were drying up on my face, and a leg wrapped around me, it was Twilight's.

"You like to stare at the sun rising and setting to?" she asked kindly.

"I absolutely do, it's a wonderful sight." I replied. It was a bit quiet before she piped up again, wonder if she's feeling as awkward as I am about the same thing?

"Why were you crying?" she inquired

'I can't tell her about my mother...don't want to abuse her kindness, don't want to lie either, I'll her the other problem on my mind that actually involves her'

"I thought you girls would hate me for bringing that revelation I told you about Sombra and Discord." I replied.

She look appalled. "W-Why would we ever think that?!"

"You girls were sobbing uncontrollably and I know how much you love each other then all of a suddenly BAM you a bounty of your lives and everything else on your head."

She apparently remembered about yesterday's events, ears flattening but nowhere near as near as sad.

"Yes you did that, and yes we were sad, but you helped us, now we have an idea of why they are coming, and for what."

"I may not be right though, I could have been overthinking like my silly self always does." I stated

She just looked at me sideways for a while before saying "You degrade yourself too much."

"Is that a problem?" I replied.

"Actually, yes, because you feel your never important enough, you never participate in anything because you feel you're worthless." she sounded irritated? Why?

I had nothing to say, I couldn't say why...because if I did, I would drown in tears, so I looked at the ground and shuffled my hooves.

We sat in silence more before realizing, it was daytime.

She had to tend to her library and I had to..do nothing, buck my life. We said our farewells and she went to the library, while I went back home, missing her, she's a good friend, probably the closest I've ever had. Don't even start to say it, I already know, I have no friends besides Twilight and her friends, if they consider me a friend even. Celestia darn it, I really should choke out this problem to at least somepony. I won't go so dramatic on you guys though, I just can't spill yet, I'm not even comfortable with it, and I'm near 17 years old. Me and my broken heart. Hmm, I guess the day is young, I should do something, I'll go to Canterlot and talk to Celestia about my importantance in this task. I have to get a train ticket..on the other side of Ponyville...I think I'll talk to Twilight instead and learn some magic, all I know are weak levitation spells.

As I walk down to Twilight's house, I knock before Spike answers the door and lets me. Spike's a good dragon, I rarely talk to him, but he seems like a dragon version of Rainbow Dash, without the wings, and excessive cockiness. Very loyal to himself and Twilight and his friends. I smile and ask where Twilight was, he pointed upstairs. "She's sleeping isn't she?" He nodded. I chuckled quietly didn't take Twilight for much of a daytime sleeper. Spike seemed a bit wary around me for a bit so I decided to find out whats wrong.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"Well no offence, but I don't trust you, you seem eerie and creepy."

Well that was a major punch in the muzzle, ow. He seemed horrified by saying that, like I was going to kill him. Was what I said yesterday that bad?

"Ah it's alright, I'll just take my leave if you feel uncomfortable around me." Talk about optimism, I sure have quite a bit of it.

So I decided to head out and go back home and sleep, it should be my cutie mark, but somepony already has that one. Soon enough I drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
